1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floss holders and more particularly pertains to a new dental flossing device for removing food and debris from between teeth and crowns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floss holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, floss holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,454; U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,598; U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,287; U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,869; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,982; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,955.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dental flossing device. The inventive device includes an elongate arcuate bow member with opposite first and second ends. First and second floss loops extend between the first and second ends of the bow member. The first floss loop extends through the second floss loop such that the floss loops are linked together. The first floss loop is coupled to the first end of the bow member. The second floss loop is coupled to the second end of the bow member.
In these respects, the dental flossing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing food and debris from between teeth and crowns.